1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to internal combustion engines. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a hydrogen gas injector plug for diesel engines for injecting hydrogen gas into the combustion chamber of a diesel engine for use as a fuel for powering the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rising cost and diminishing supply of hydrocarbon fuels, i.e. gasoline and diesel fuel, have increased the criticality of developing or finding alternative fuels. Furthermore, pollution caused by burning hydrocarbon fuels is suspected of creating a “greenhouse” effect in the atmosphere, thereby creating problems that may have a bearing on the future course of human civilization. The art would certainly welcome a device that could utilize a virtually inexhaustible supply of a common element to power internal combustion engines, which device would also cause production of pollution-free byproducts. Thus a hydrogen gas injector plug for diesel engines which solves a part of the aforementioned problems is desired.
The use of hydrogen as a fuel to power engines has been contemplated for many years. Hydrogen is one of the most abundant elements on earth and combustion of this abundant element produces pollution-free water. Unfortunately because of its volatility, hydrogen poses many risks when stored in large quantities, thus creating problems in making the gas available to the general public. Thus, a hydrogen gas injector plug for diesel engines solving the aforementioned problems is desired.